


you talk good

by ragingbowner



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, debate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingbowner/pseuds/ragingbowner
Summary: In which Alex is the speech and debate captain at her high school (and an avid debater) and Maggie is a snarky little speech kid from the rival high school who started debating to finally talk to that cute girl.





	you talk good

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this has been sitting in my drafts for months and it's finally time to publish. My inner debater/speech kid has wanted to write this for so long even though it's kinda niche but I think it's pretty cool so yeah. Enjoy y'all. Unbeta-ed.

The first time Alex meets her, it’s under uncomfortable circumstances at the first tournament of the year. Alex is pacing the hallway outside her next debate round. J’onn is sitting on the floor typing away on his laptop, trying to revise their case before their opponents arrive when two girls fall out of the hall janitorial closet.

 

Alex stops in her tracks. The two girls flush red, frozen on the floor. For a minute, everything is silent. Alex lowers her gaze to the tile beneath her, continuing her awkward shuffling, pulling at her pants. One of the two girls jump up, crashing her head into the door, before quickly running off towards the nearest exit. The other girl stands up and turns to face Alex, a smug look on her face.

 

“Hi, I’m Maggie,” she laughs. “What’s your name, stranger?”

 

Alex falters, she hadn’t expected the girl to say anything.

 

“Um. Alex. Alex Danvers.”

 

“Well hello, um Alex Alex Danvers. It was nice to meet you, but I really should be heading off to my next round,” Maggie said, smiling at Alex and beginning towards the exit. “But maybe we’ll meet again.”

 

Alex opens her mouth, but no words come out. Instead, she gives Maggie a small nod and attempted to discuss their case changes with J’onn who only smirked at her.

 

* * *

 

The second time Alex sees her, it’s on the last day of the same tournament, during awards. Alex isn’t really paying attention. She’s pissed over their second place trophy because they most definitely _crushed_ the Gotham team in every single way. But they’re not here for her, or J’onn, they’re here for Kara and Winn and the rest of the team, so Alex plasters a smile on her face.

 

“And in first place for Humorous Interpretation: Kara Danvers!”

 

Alex almost jumps for joy, but settles for a hug. She watches her little sister proudly stroll up to the event coordinator to accept her trophy. Afterwards, Alex tunes out, instead thinking about next month’s Public Forum topic and planning her schedule. Once they get to Extemporaneous, she starts listening again, mentally rooting for Winn.

 

“In second place: Winn Schott!”

 

Winn’s disappointed; he’d been working really hard at researching but he smiles anyway and even waves to the team when he goes up to claim his trophy. Alex, James, and J’onn clap loudly as Kara proudly calls out, “That’s my teammate!”.

 

“In first place: Maggie Sawyer!”

 

The girl from earlier saunters onto the stage; she’s smiling, of course she is, this was a major tournament in the state. Maggie accepts the award and looks toward the crowd, for the photo op like every other winner had, but Alex feels as if Maggie’s looking right at her. She swears that she can see Maggie smirk at her before walking off the stage to join her teammates where they’re sitting and Alex clutches her hands a little tighter.

 

* * *

 

The third time Alex runs into Maggie, she’s a little surprised that she does. It’s at the last major tournament before state qualifiers. It’s similar to how they first met, sort of. J’onn is sitting on the floor reviewing their case and Alex is once again pacing the floor outside the room. It’s the last round of the day before breaks are decided and god, Alex just wants to win one major tournament this year before state. They’ve come in second or third in almost every tournament this year and and it’s their goddamn senior year.

 

They’ve got another ten minutes until the round even starts. Usually teams are using the break in between rounds to eat or catch up with their teammates, so Alex isn’t expecting their opponents to show up this early and she certainly expecting _Maggie Sawyer_ to swagger down that hallway with that smirk she seems always to have. She’s followed by a pale red headed girl who seems both confident and disinterested.

 

“Fancy seeing you here, Danvers.”

 

“I could say the same to you. Thought you were more of a speech kid.”

 

Maggie laughs. She and her partner sit on the opposite side of the hallway. Her partner immediately breaks out her laptop and begins sifting through case files.

 

“Hm. I thought I’d give debate a shot. You know, I used to do Lincoln-Douglas before I switched to speech. Guess you’re our opponents today, huh? Hope you’re ready to lose.”

 

Alex fights the urge to roll her eyes. How can this girl be so confident? She has _absolutely no_ previous experience in team debate and yet she thinks she can beat them? A team who’s been to state three years in a row?

 

“You talk big game, but your debating will speak for itself.”

 

* * *

 

In all honesty, Alex is both surprised and impressed after the round is over. She genuinely didn’t expect Maggie’s flow to be that fast or her refutations to be that strong. Her partner was pretty good, yes, but Maggie really seemed to command the team and control the argument.

 

Maggie Sawyer was proving herself as a force to be reckoned with.

 

“Hey, good round, Danvers.”

 

“You too, Sawyer. I didn’t think you had that it in you. What’re you doing for state qualifiers?

 

“Hm, probably just Extemp like always.”

 

“Oh.” _That’s a shame_ , Alex thinks, _you’ve really got a shot for qualifying for state in Public Forum._

 

J’onn taps her on the shoulder, signaling that it’s time for them to leave and meet up with the rest of the team at the hotel.

 

“Good luck with the rest of your rounds, Sawyer.”

 

“You too, Danvers.”

 

* * *

 

The fourth time they see each other, it’s at awards again.

 

Alex and J’onn win the tournament. Almost everyone from the National City High team placed in their events and Alex couldn’t be prouder. Maggie and her partner come in fourth.

 

Everyone on the team is smiling and proudly clutching their trophies as the lights in the auditorium turn back on, planning where they should eat for their usual post-tournament dinner. Alex is immersed in the discussion when she feels a hand clasp her shoulder.

 

“Congrats, Danvers. You really deserved that win.”

 

She recognizes the voice as Maggie.

 

“Thanks. You too, Sawyer. Not too shabby for speechie,” Alex quips, turning to face Maggie.

 

Maggie’s grip on her shoulder loosens and she pauses. She’s not smirking; it’s almost as if she’s nervous, Alex notices.

 

“You talk good,” Maggie blurts out.

 

“Thank? You?”

 

“And I was wondering if you’d? Maybe like to? Go out sometime?”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Oh shit. You’re not gay are you? I’m sorry, I thought like, uh. Sorry, I must’ve read the signs wrong. Uh. Have a good season, Danvers, maybe I’ll see you at state.”

 

Maggie pulls her hand back and Alex thinks she can see the faintest tinge of red in her cheeks. She turns to leave when Alex grabs her wrist.

 

“I’d love to.”

 

“Oh. Yeah, that’d be great.”

 

They exchange phones to input their contact information and by the time Maggie actually leaves with her team, she’s returned to her regular, confident self. She even smirks at Alex as she’s leaving.

 

“Someone has a dateeeeeee,” Kara teases, crashing her body into Alex’s.

 

Alex blushes and looks at the phone in her hands, its glowing screen shows Maggie’s contact information. Alex scoffs when she reads the contact name Maggie put for herself, “Maggie Sawyer (aka hot speech kid).”

 

_This is gonna be an interesting season_.


End file.
